


You're Mine

by ArtisticJeans



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Underfell Grillby (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 07:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16990428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticJeans/pseuds/ArtisticJeans
Summary: [The Fell’s get into a heated argument, how will this end?!]





	You're Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this was going to be drawn as a short comic. But wh three pages wasn't ebough and I decided to finish it as a short fic. Enjoy.

“God dammit! I am so sick of your shit!” Grillby stomped, moving another inch closer to Sans.

 

Surprise, surprise, the two were fighting once again. Over what? Who knows, or cares. It was just the two of them in their house that they shared. Until-

 

“That’s it! I want you out of here! Take your fucking shit and leave!” The elemental pointed at the door quite demanding.

Of course Grillby knew Sans didn’t have anything, besides maybe a pair of clothing but that was practically it. So he expected the skeleton to leave as ordered.

 

“Ugh! Fine!” Sans growls a little, moving toward Grillby.

 

The taller thought either he was going to attack him, or was about to pass by him, either way he moved to the side.

 

Or so he thought, not moving as fast as he thought he was suddenly lifted up, by the smaller boyfriend.

 

Confused and strangely surprised at this action he then hisses “Sans!!”

 

How did his boyfriend even manage to pick him up with so much ease? It was strange he thought, but that’s beside the point. What was most important was.

 

“Why?! Why are you carrying me?! Put me down this instant!” He pounded his fist against his boyfriend’s back, since he was being bent over the shoulder, but only lightly, sure they were in the middle a fight but he still loved the man.

 

“Well, you said to take what’s mine and leave sooo,,” He shrugs, having a grin now as he headed towards the door.

 

“But!!-“ Grillby was then cut off by Sans sudden calming voice “how about we head to our favourite place tonight, G?” He then asks, taking this opportunity to do a light pat on the butt.

 

“Mh!” He frowns as he felt that, then crosses his arms, groaning “Ugh,,, That doesn’t sound too bad..” he muttered, and didn’t struggle now as he was carried outside.

 

“Oh good.” The skeleton then nods, continuing to walk while carrying his lover.

 

“..Sans-“ the pyro spoke but quickly was cut off once again

“I forgive you.” The smaller one replied, already knowing what he was going to say.

“……….” The elemental’s flames grew a bit blue, he let out a sigh then speaks again “… I love you.”

“Heh, I love you too.” Sans smiles, closing his eyes, taking them through a shortcut…


End file.
